


Step-Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emma and Regina are step sisters, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Incest, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Emma/Bottom Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fed up with her step sister's teasing Emma decides to put her in place.





	Step-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.

Emma sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the door her step-sister just disappeared to, a scowl forming on her handsome face.

 _Fucking bitch,_ Emma thought to herself. Her step-sister was teasing her non-stop, wearing slutty clothes flaunting her body.

Regina was going too far this time. Emma had enough of her teasing, it was time she learned a lesson. _Learned her place,_ Emma stood and walked over to the door to her sister’s room, testing the handle. Regina hadn't locked it.

‘Stupid slut’ Emma muttered under her breath.

Regina probably knew what was coming, that's why she didn't lock the door she wanted it. Emma opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit bedroom of her little step-sister, Regina Mills. The door to her closet was opened and the blonde could hear rustling around in there. Quietly, Emma closed the door and went over to the closet, standing in the doorway.  
  
Regina had her back to the door, and was searching through her clothes for something to wear. She still wore the pleated navy blue skirt from her school uniform, though the button up blouse had been abandoned on the floor of her room.

Regina was so fucking hot, with a curvy build, nice full hips and large, heavy breasts, and a nice ass. Regina knew she had a nice body, and she used it very much to her advantage, manipulating the girls in school. She'd only just recently started trying it on her older step sister though, because Emma sort of scared her. Sure Regina was hot, but Emma was strong, muscular and she was mean, so Regina generally left her alone. Ever since her mother was married to Emma’s dad they fought a lot, never getting along with each other. Regina found Emma so irresistible even though the blonde was such a pain in ass. She knew it was wrong to be teasing her step-sister but she didn’t care anymore. She is _Regina Mills_. Today, she'd been in a mood and had been teasing Emma mercilessly since the blonde had shown up at the house. Regina grinned to herself as she dug through her clothes, shaking her head slightly. God, Emma was easy. She hadn't expected that Emma was going to cave to her so quick. Oh well! She was getting what she wanted, that's what mattered.  
  
Emma stood there and watched Regina, her green eyes running slowly over her step-sister’s supple frame, then with a sudden, silent quickness, She stepped into the closet and grabbed the brunette up off of her feet, one arm circling strong around her waist, crushing Regina against her body, while the other hand moved to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
  
"Little bitch," Emma hissed in her ear. "You want to tease me? I'm gonna make you live up to what you promise, you fucking whore."  
  
Regina gasped when she was grabbed up, kicking and struggling against the hold, but when she heard Emma's words she froze, her eyes widening when she realized it was her, and what was happening. Her heart pounding in her chest, she stayed very still in her arms while Emma moved back out of the closet and into her room. The muscular blonde set her on her feet at the foot of her bed, and her hand grabbed onto the back of Regina’s neck, hard enough to cause Regina to whimper in pain, her face scrunching up.  
  
"Don't fucking move." Emma growled at her then the blonde grabbed the black tie that was laying on the edge of the bed that Regina had to wear to school up, using it to tie her wrists painfully tight, looping the tie around the post of the bed frame to tie her to it.  
  
"Emma...please...What are you doing? Stop this!" Regina tried to reason with her step-sister, her voice trembling a bit with fear, and something else she wouldn't acknowledge.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Regina You brought this on yourself, stupid slut." Regina could hear her moving behind her, and started to turn her head to see what Emma was doing, but a stinging slap to her ass caused her to freeze, stiffening. "Don't fucking move!"  
  
Emma moved up behind Regina and pushed the skirt up over her hips, exposing her rear to her, covered in a pair of white cotton panties. Emma snorted when she saw the underwear and shook her head, grabbing them and roughly yanking them down off of the brunette’s hips. Once Emma had them off of Regina, she picked them up and lifted them to her nose, sneering as she smelled the musky scent of Regina’s sex.  
  
"Having fun, are you? You should like this then." Emma stuffed the underwear into Regina’s mouth to gag her, grinning when she saw the tears gleaming in her wide brown eyes as she stared at Emma, whimpering softly. Then Emma stepped back and looked over her step sister’s naked body, her eyes lingering on her tanned ass, and what she could see of her smooth, hairless sex. Emma traced a finger lightly, teasingly down her spine, grinning more as Regina shivered from the touch. She moved her hand between her legs, pushing a finger in between her lower lips, seeking out her clit none too gently. She started to rub the brunette’s clit, pressing her still jean covered groin against her hip, grinding her erection against her ass as she fingered her step sister.   
  
Regina closed her eyes, shuddering and sighing softly in pleasure as Emma started to finger her, her legs trembling as she fought the urge to rock her hips against her hand, wanting to seek out more from her, even though everything in her was screaming for her to stop, but this was wrong, on so many different levels. Emma continued to finger her and soon the brunette gave up as her hips were rocking slightly against her hand as she bowed her head, her long brown hair curtaining around her face to hide her as she flushed in shame, feeling the tension of impending release build in her stomach, her dark nipples hardening, aching with a need to be touched as well.   
  
Just as Regina started to near her release, Emma stopped, moving away from her. Her brown eyes flew open and she moaned into the gag as she shifted on her feet, panting for breath, nostrils flaring, but she didn't dare look to see where Emma had gone or what the muscular blonde was doing. Behind her, she heard the soft hiss of the blonde’s leather belt being pulled off, and she moaned again, hoping Emma would fuck her now, horrified with herself for wishing for such a thing, but she couldn't help it, her pussy was aching to be filled by now.  
  
Emma watched Regina as she tried to stay still, shaking her head with a smirk. Little bitch wants to get fucked, She thought. She looped her belt in her hands and smiles faintly, her gaze resting on her ass. Well. She'd get what she wanted, but she was going to get it the way -She- wanted it.   
  
With no warning, Emma brought the belt down on Regina's ass with a hard blow, causing her to jump and yelp in surprised pain, her back arching as she lifts up onto her toes, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Blow after blow was rained down on her poor ass until Regina was screaming into the gag in her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Desperately, she pressed herself against the post of the bed frame to hold herself up, her thighs and her ass hurting more than she ever thought possible as Emma continued to beat her with her belt. Then, when Regina was near the point of collapsing, Emma stopped. Sobbing, the petite brunette slumped against the post, her whole body shaking, her thighs and ass bright red from the blows dealt to her.   
  
Emma dropped the belt onto the floor and stepped up to her, her hands moving to her step sister’s ass to softly rub the heated, red and raw flesh, massaging her with a surprising tenderness. Regina flinched from her touch at first, yelping again, but soon enough she was standing still, slowly calming down as Emma soothed her aching body. After a few minutes, Emma slipped a hand between her legs once more to run her fingers lightly over her sex, not at all surprised to find Regina dripping wet and ready for her. Emma unfastened her jeans and pushed them down, pulling out her 10-inches cock. The blonde moves in close to her once more and rubs the head of her cock teasingly over Regina’s sex, smiling when she heard her soft whimper of desire as the brunette’s hips pressed back towards her. Emma moved her hands around to her breasts to cup them, lifting them and tweaking her nipples sharply as she presses herself against Regina.

Emma played with Regina’s tits few minutes making Regina drool over the gag in her mouth. The brunette was panting like a bitch in heat, moving her hips against Emma’s generous length desperately. She wanted Emma to ruin her pussy.

Nuzzling at her shoulder, Emma leans in closer to her, moving her mouth to her ear as she lifts a hand to pull her underwear out of her mouth.  
  
"Tell me you want me to fuck you, Regina. Tell me what a slut you are, that you want your big sister to fuck the shit out of you.."   
  
Working her aching jaw, it takes Regina a moment before she answered her quietly, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams.   
  
"I do, Emma...oh I do.... Please fuck your dirty little sister's pussy... Fill me up with your come, treat me like the slut that I am, Emma, please.... I want this so much.. I want you to use me like you use all your sluts. I want to be one of your sluts"  
  
Biting her neck sharply, Emma moved her hands to her hips, gripping her tightly as she slides the head of her thick cock into her, rocking just a bit back and forth to tease Regina. Then her fingers tighten on her hips, holding the brunette steady, and she slammed herself into Regina balls deep, filling her up with one full thrust, causing her to cry out in pain, her body shuddering as she tried to pull away. Fiercely, Emma held onto her hips and started pounding her pussy, her cock burying fully into her, then pulling all the way back out, grinding over her g-spot with each rough thrust.   
  
Regina writhed against her as Emma abused her sex, crying out with each thrust into her body she made. The sharp pain of her thrusts was coupled with an even sharper pleasure as Emma continued, and she felt herself rapidly approaching release. She started to move with the blonde’s thrusts, panting for breath as she pushed her hips back to meet her thrusts, taking Emma into her as deeply as she possibly could. 

“So big.. So full” Regina mumbled incoherently as the blonde fucked her on the bed.

“And you are so tight little slut” Emma grunted, pounding her cunt enthusiastically, her big balls hitting the brunette’s clit.  
  
With just a few more thrusts like this, Regina was swept over the edge into her release and she screamed out in pleasured pain, her hips bucking against Emma, muscles spasming around her cock as she comes hard on her, grinding back desperately against her as she tried automatically to draw more of her into her. Emma froze, groaning as she came, her fingers tightening still more on Regina’s hips, surely leaving bruises, then with her green eyes squeezed tightly closed, She thrust into Regina a few more times, short, sharp thrusts, before she was coming too, her cock twitching as it loosed her seed deep inside Regina, her muscles milking her for every single drop she could give her.

Regina leaned heavily against the bedpost she was still tied to, gasping for breath. Emma had her head resting on her shoulder, breathing hard, her cock still buried deep in Regina as she came down. Finally, her cock softened and slipped out of the brunette, and Emma stepped back, looking over Regina's body, admiring the red, abused flesh.  Regina shifted on her feet, finally daring to look over her shoulder at her.  
  
"Let me go now, Emma... You got what you wanted..just..leave me alone now." Regina’s voice was quiet, raw and hoarse from her screaming earlier.  
  
Emma's eyes shifted up, meeting hers. She stared at her silently for a moment and then smiled coldly, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh no, baby girl. I'm not done with you yet. You're going to learn not to be such a fucking tease anymore. I'm gonna make sure you learn that lesson real well."  
  
Regina's eyes widened slightly, and she swallowed hard, staring at her. Emma moved back up next to her, untying her hands from the bedpost quickly. Keeping ahold of the tie, She kept the brunette’s hands bound and with her free hand pushed her down onto her knees. She tangled her hand in her black hair, pulling her head back.  
  
"Open up Regina." Emma grinned coldly.  
  
Regina was disgusted at the thought of putting Emma’s cock in her mouth, especially when she'd just been inside her. She shook her head, leaning back away from her some.  
  
"Nuh uh Emma. I'm not doing anymore. You need to leave." Regina tried to keep her voice firm but she couldn't quite stop the tremble of fear in it.   
  
With no warning, Emma's hand raised and she slapped the Regina hard across the face. The brunette yelped in surprise and pain, falling backwards. Emma jerked her back onto her knees and grabbed her chin, making her look at her.  
  
"Let me make this clear, Regina. You don't tell me what you are and are not doing. Got it? I'll tell -you- and I'm telling you right now that you're going to open that smart fucking mouth of yours. If you don't, I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
Tears filling her eyes, Regina slowly opened her mouth. Humiliated and disgusted, she slowly started to lick her sister's cock, cleaning her off. She watched her with an impassive face, her cock slowly starting to react to her attention. After a few moments, Emma tugged at her hair, pulling her head back once more. Then before she could say anything, Emma shoved herself into her mouth, until the head of her cock was pressed firmly against the back of her sister’s throat.  
  
Regina gagged at the feeling of her cock in the back of her throat. She started to suck on her, closing her eyes as she concentrated on bringing her off as quickly as she possibly could.   
  
"Mmm... You're a great cocksucker there, baby girl..." Emma grinned, watching her. "Might have to have you do this for me more often..."   
  
Using her hand in Regina’s hair, Emma guided her mouth over her cock, groaning quietly at the feel of her. After a few moments, Emma released her hair and the hold she still had on the tie around her hands, and took ahold of her head with both hands, cupping her face. She started to fuck Regina’s face firmly then, with slow, full strokes. She pressed all the way into her sister’s mouth, then pulled back out until the head was at her lips.  
  
Regina relaxed her mouth and throat when Emma started to fuck her face. Eyes opened, she watched Emma’s face, trying to convince herself that she really didn't want this, that she wasn't enjoying it. Emma opened her eyes and found her watching her, and smiled faintly.  
  
"Finger yourself for me Regina. Make yourself come."  
  
She stared at Emma for a moment, frozen. When the blonde’s rough hands tightened somewhat on her face she winced and hurriedly put her hands, still bound together, between her legs. It was awkward, but she managed to work around her hands being tied. Slowly, Regina started to finger herself, her fingers working over her clit lightly. She shivered and moaned softly in response to the stimulation, and her eyes fell closed.   
  
Emma smiled more when she heard the moan, shuddering herself as the vibrations coursed up through her cock, jolting her with pleasure. Emma started to fuck Regina’s face harder and deeper, her cock sliding down into her throat each time she thrust in now. Emma kept the thrusts slow so that she wouldn't come, watching Regina’s as she fingered herself.  
  
Regina took Emma's cock easier now that she'd grown adjusted to her size in her mouth. With one hand she continued to play with her clit, rubbing and pinching it lightly. The other hand she managed to move just enough to slip two fingers inside herself. As she started to move her fingers, she moaned again, her breathing quickening. She started to fuck herself with her fingers in time with her sister's cock moving in her mouth and throat. Her body started to tense again as she quickly brought herself up to the edge of her release.  
  
Seeing how close she was to coming, Emma smiled again and started fucking her with quick, short, hard thrusts, determined to make her orgasm again. _Little cockwhore_ , Regina was loving this. Emma knew she would. Regina said no like she didn't want it, but the way she kept coming for her was proof that she did want it. After only a few more moments, Regina was coming again, her cries of pleasure muffled by Emma's cock in her mouth. Emma pulled out of her and let go of her, stepping back again.   
  
Emma watched as Regina squirmed and shuddered through her release, her hips bucking hard against her busily working hands. When she finally relaxed and started to come down, Emma leaned down and took ahold of the tie again, pulling Regina back to her feet. Emma took her time looking her over as she stood there, letting her eyes linger on her full, heavy breasts, and the swell of her hips. The blonde’s gaze lingered on her sex, then trailed down over her legs, until they finally lifted to meet her brown eyes again.  
  
"Turn around, Regina." Emma spoke quietly, the look in her eyes making it clear it wouldn't be tolerated if she tried to resist her again.  
  
Regina turned around slowly, licking her lips as she resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder to her again. Was Emma going to beat her again? Oh please, no. She couldn't handle that. Not again. She stiffened when she felt Emma's hands rest lightly on her hips. She caught her breath and waited, not sure what Emma was doing.  
  
Emma stroked her hands softly over Regina's hips, down to her rear. She caressed her full ass softly, teasing her with the light, gentle touch. After only a couple of moments of this, Regina started to make soft, mewling sounds of pleasure, shifting on her feet as she struggled to remain still. Emma's hands trailed closer and closer to the crack of her ass, until finally a finger dipped in and moved along the length of it. Regina shuddered and pressed her hips forward, trying to escape the foreign touch. She didn't like the little thrill of pleasure that coursed through her at the feeling, she didn't like thinking about being able to derive any pleasure from what Emma was doing.   
  
Emma pulled her hands away and reached around her to grab the tie binding her hands. The blonde turned her back to face her and looked at her for a moment. She leaned in and kissed her lips with a deceptive gentleness, the kiss firm and insistent, until Regina finally melted into it and started to return the kiss. Then Emma pulled away, and smiled softly to her.  
  
"I'm going to untie you. Then I want you to stretch out on the bed on your stomach."  
  
Regina nodded mutely, watching her. She had an idea of what was coming next, and the thought sickened and terrified her. It also excited her, deep down inside. She thought that if she stopped fighting her, maybe Emma would at least go easier on her, and it wouldn't be so bad as she expected it to be.  
  
Emma untied her hands quickly, and Regina turned to climb up onto the bed. She stretched out slowly on her stomach. Emma climbed up on the bed after her, nudging Regina’s legs apart with her knee. She settled on her knees between her sister’s spread thighs and once more started to play with her ass. With the other hand, Emma slowly stroked herself to keep herself hard. Regina looked around as she teased her ass, ignoring the fact that she was laying there stiffly. On the nightstand was a bottle of lotion, and Emma smiled when she saw it. Perfect. Taking up the lotion, Emma squirted some onto her hand that was stroking her cock, then she squirted more on Regina’s ass, over her rear entrance. With a finger, Emma worked the lotion in, stimulating her until the brunette relaxed enough that she could slide the finger inside.  
  
Regina gasped softly as she felt Emma's finger slide into her ass. It hurt, a little, but it wasn't as bad as she'd expected, the feeling curiously intense. Regina lifted her hips somewhat towards her, moaning softly. Emma leaned over when she heard the moan, whispering into her ear.  
  
"Play with yourself Regina, it'll make it easier."  
  
Regina hesitated, but then moved her hand down between her legs to start fingering herself once more. Emma moved her finger slowly in and out of her rear, then with no warning Emma added a second one, working on stretching her out some. She wanted her sister to hurt, yes, and be humiliated, definitely, but Emma wasn't interested in tearing Regina up and sending her to the hospital. She was big enough she knew she'd do just that to her if she didn't prepare Regina, at least a little, for what was coming.  
  
After a minute or so of her fingering her, Emma pulled her fingers away, leaving Regina feeling empty. The brunette whimpered softly, shifting, then she felt her hands on her hips, pulling her up some. She moved where Emma directed her, and the blonde slipped a pillow under her hips to keep her ass raised up some. Regina froze, holding her breath as she waited tensely. She felt her hands on her again, and the blonde spread her open. She felt the solid pressure of the head of Emma’s fat cock against her rear entrance, and she moaned, squeezing her eyes closed.

Emma teased her asshole for a few minutes making Regina writhe against the bed.

“Tell me you want it, Regina!” Emma smirked, smacking her ass.

“oh fuckk” Regina moaned in pleasure.

“Tell me whore. Tell me you want this as much I want it” Emma hissed smacking her red ass again.

“Yes I want it Emma”

“Want what?” Emma teased, dick slapping her ass.

“I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to shove that big fat dick inside my asshole and ruin it” Regina breathed out unable to control her thoughts anymore. She wanted Emma’s dick deep inside her other hole.

“That’s my girl”  
  
Gradually, Emma started to work herself into her. After a few short moments Emma had the head inside her, and she paused, letting her adjust. Then, quickly, Emma shoved herself the rest of the way into her, better to get it over with fast.  
  
Regina bucked when Emma thrust into her, her eyes flying open as she screamed in pain. O

h God! She'd never hurt so badly in her life. It felt like she was going to be split in half. It hurt so much but in a good way. Then she heard Emma whispering at her ear again.  
  
"Baby, finger yourself... I'm telling you it won't be so bad if you do that."  
  
Struggling to make herself relax, Regina nodded slightly, gasping harshly for breath. She started to finger herself again, and the pleasure that came from that quickly lessened the pain screaming through her body. Emma lay still on top of her as she adjusted, giving her the time she needed. As soon as Emma felt her start to relax, and heard the soft sounds of pleasure that she started to make, Emma pushed herself up, sitting up on her knees once more. She gripped her hips firmly, and started to move inside her.  
  
With slow, steady thrusts, Emma fucked her little sister's ass. Regina had her head thrown back and her eyes closed as Emma lost herself to her painfully tight heat, a smile forming on her face when she heard her little sister’s moans and sighs. Gradually, Emma quickened the pace, and before long she was ramming her ruthlessly. 

“SO good. Emma you are so big. That’s it fuck your little sister’s ass”  
  
Regina writhed beneath her and cried out in pleasure and pain as Emma fucked her hard, having never felt such an intense mix of feelings before. Emma held onto her hips tightly, keeping her as still as possible while she fucked her. She was panting for breath raggedly, fighting hard to keep from coming before she'd made her come one more time.

“Fuck Regina you are so tight around me. You love this, don’t you? You love being a slut for me” Emma growled, smacking her jiggling ass harshly.

“yes Emma I love it so much. Shove that fat dick deep inside my ass and own it”   
  
Regina shifted herself and slipped her other hand down between her legs once more. Continuing to play with her clit, she slid three fingers into her sex and started to fuck herself in time with Emma's thrusts into her ass. The feeling was better than anything she'd ever experienced before. After a few moments of this, she came again. Bucking hard against Emma's cock and her fingers, she screamed in pleasure, trying to take both her fingers and her cock into her as deeply as possible. A moment after she started coming, Emma's thrusts into her changed into deep, short, hard thrusts, and she felt her swell inside her.

“Beg for my cum whore” Emma hissed, fisting her long black hair.

“yes cum inside my ass. Cum inside your sister’s ass” Regina begged shamelessly.

Groaning loudly, Emma slammed into her one more time and came, her seed filling her to overflowing. Regina whined in pleasure when she felt Emma emptying her warm thick seed deep inside her asshole.

Emma collapsed against her, shuddering as she gasped for breath. Regina lay pinned beneath her, still trembling from the strength of her own orgasm, left weak and breathless from the experience.  
  
Emma slid out of her after a moment and rolled off of her, laying on her back beside her on the bed. She looked over at her, lifting a hand to tenderly brush her hair back from her face. Regina’s eyes opened and met her, and she smiled faintly at her. Emma scooted closer and brushed her lips over her temple, cheek and lips softly. Then without a word, Emma got up, dressed herself, and left her laying there on her bed.

“Sleep tight babygirl” With that Emma left the room. Regina knew Emma will be back for more and she hoped she would be back. Both of her holes are filled with Emma’s cum and the combined sensation was so good. She dipped her fingers into her ass and tasted Emma’s fresh load of cum, moaning in pleasure. God! Emma tasted so good. With Emma’s cum inside all her holes she fell asleep dreaming about her big sister pounding her in front of her Mother, Cora Mills.

\-----------------------------------------------


End file.
